The subject matter disclosed herein relates to digital radiographic (DR) detectors.
Portable digital radiographic detectors have been widely deployed to improve diagnostic radiographic imaging productivity, image quality and ease of use. In particular, mobile or bedside radiographic imaging is conducted in locations such as intensive care units so that the patient does not need to be transported from their critical care environment. This type of imaging procedure is best served by a portable detector to improve ease of use and reliability.
Current digital radiographic detectors typically include an image sensor array made from amorphous silicon having thin-film-transistors and photo diodes fabricated on a substrate, such as a rigid glass substrate, using semiconductor processes that are similar to those used for flat panel displays. A scintillator is combined with the image sensor array, along with required electronics for image signal readout and image processing, onto an internal multilayer core plate which is contained within a durable housing, such as a carbon fiber housing, to create the portable DR detector.
Heat generated inside a DR detector having a thermally nonconductive carbon fiber housing may not have a good thermal dissipation path. Heat accumulating in pockets within the carbon fiber housing may cause imaging problems in DR detectors.
Advantageous features of the digital radiographic detectors disclosed herein include light weight, durable DR detector, with a housing such as a carbon fiber based housing, having excellent thermal management and a layered core plate assembly that takes advantage of the benefits provided by a light weight image sensor core and well designed thermal management.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a digital radiographic (DR) imaging system 10 that may include a generally curved or planar DR detector 40 (shown in a planar embodiment and without a housing for clarity of description), an x-ray source 14 configured to generate radiographic energy (x-ray radiation), and a digital monitor, or electronic display, 26 configured to display images captured by the DR detector 40, according to one embodiment. The DR detector 40 may include a two dimensional array 12 of detector cells 22 (photosensors), arranged in electronically addressable rows and columns. The DR detector 40 may be positioned to receive x-rays 16 passing through a subject 20 during a radiographic energy exposure, or radiographic energy pulse, emitted by the x-ray source 14. As shown in FIG. 1, the radiographic imaging system 10 may use an x-ray source 14 that emits collimated x-rays 16, e.g. an x-ray beam, selectively aimed at and passing through a preselected region 18 of the subject 20. The x-ray beam 16 may be attenuated by varying degrees along its plurality of rays according to the internal structure of the subject 20, which attenuated rays are detected by the array 12 of photosensitive detector cells 22. The curved or planar DR detector 40 is positioned, as much as possible, in a perpendicular relation to a substantially central ray 17 of the plurality of rays 16 emitted by the x-ray source 14. In a curved array embodiment, the source 14 may be centrally positioned such that a larger percentage, or all, of the photosensitive detector cells are positioned perpendicular to incoming x-rays from the centrally positioned source 14. The array 12 of individual photosensitive cells (pixels) 22 may be electronically addressed (scanned) by their position according to column and row. As used herein, the terms “column” and “row” refer to the vertical and horizontal arrangement of the photo sensor cells 22 and, for clarity of description, it will be assumed that the rows extend horizontally and the columns extend vertically. However, the orientation of the columns and rows is arbitrary and does not limit the scope of any embodiments disclosed herein. Furthermore, the term “subject” may be illustrated as a human patient in the description of FIG. 1, however, a subject of a DR imaging system, as the term is used herein, may be a human, an animal, an inanimate object, or a portion thereof.
In one exemplary embodiment, the rows of photosensitive cells 22 may be scanned one or more at a time by electronic scanning circuit 28 so that the exposure data from the array 12 may be transmitted to electronic read-out circuit 30. Each photosensitive cell 22 may independently store a charge proportional to an intensity, or energy level, of the attenuated radiographic radiation, or x-rays, received and absorbed in the cell. Thus, each photosensitive cell, when read-out, provides information defining a pixel of a radiographic image 24, e.g. a brightness level or an amount of energy absorbed by the pixel, that may be digitally decoded by image processing electronics 34 and transmitted to be displayed by the digital monitor 26 for viewing by a user. An electronic bias circuit 32 is electrically connected to the two-dimensional detector array 12 to provide a bias voltage to each of the photosensitive cells 22.
Each of the bias circuit 32, the scanning circuit 28, and the read-out circuit 30 may include heat generating integrated circuits and may communicate with an acquisition control and image processing unit 34 over a connected cable 33 (wired), or the DR detector 40 and the acquisition control and image processing unit 34 may be equipped with a wireless transmitter and receiver to transmit radiographic image data wirelessly 35 to the acquisition control and image processing unit 34. The acquisition control and image processing unit 34 may include a processor and electronic memory (not shown) to control operations of the DR detector 40 as described herein, including control of circuits 28, 30, and 32, for example, by use of programmed instructions, and to store and process image data. The acquisition control and image processing unit 34 may also be used to control activation of the x-ray source 14 during a radiographic exposure, controlling an x-ray tube electric current magnitude, and thus the fluence of x-rays in x-ray beam 16, and/or the x-ray tube voltage, and thus the energy level of the x-rays in x-ray beam 16. A portion or all of the acquisition control and image processing unit 34 functions may reside in the detector 40 in an on-board processing system 36 which may include a processor and electronic memory to control operations of the DR detector 40 as described herein, including control of circuits 28, 30, and 32, by use of programmed instructions, and to store and process image data similar to the functions of standalone acquisition control and image processing system 34. The image processing system may perform image acquisition and image disposition functions as described herein. The image processing system 36 may control image transmission and image processing and image correction on board the detector 40 based on instructions or other commands transmitted from the acquisition control and image processing unit 34, and transmit corrected digital image data therefrom. Alternatively, acquisition control and image processing unit 34 may receive raw image data from the detector 40 and process the image data and store it, or it may store raw unprocessed image data in local memory, or in remotely accessible memory.
With regard to a direct detection embodiment of DR detector 40, the photosensitive cells 22 may each include a sensing element sensitive to x-rays, i.e. it absorbs x-rays and generates an amount of charge carriers in proportion to a magnitude of the absorbed x-ray energy. A switching element may be configured to be selectively activated to read out the charge level of a corresponding x-ray sensing element. With regard to an indirect detection embodiment of DR detector 40, photosensitive cells 22 may each include a sensing element sensitive to light rays in the visible spectrum, i.e. it absorbs light rays and generates an amount of charge carriers in proportion to a magnitude of the absorbed light energy, and a switching element that is selectively activated to read the charge level of the corresponding sensing element. A scintillator, or wavelength converter, may be disposed over the light sensitive sensing elements to convert incident x-ray radiographic energy to visible light energy. Thus, in the embodiments disclosed herein, it should be noted that the DR detector 40 (or DR detector 300 in FIG. 3 or DR detector 400 in FIG. 4) may include an indirect or direct type of DR detector.
Examples of sensing elements used in sensing array 12 include various types of photoelectric conversion devices (e.g., photosensors) such as photodiodes (P-N or PIN diodes), photo-capacitors (MIS), photo-transistors or photoconductors. Examples of switching elements used for signal read-out include a-Si TFTs, oxide TFTs, MOS transistors, bipolar transistors and other p-n junction components.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram 240 of a portion of a two-dimensional array 12 for a DR detector 40. The array of photosensor cells 212, whose operation may be consistent with the photosensor array 12 described above, may include a number of hydrogenated amorphous silicon (a-Si:H) n-i-p photodiodes 270 and thin film transistors (TFTs) 271 formed as field effect transistors (FETs) each having gate (G), source (S), and drain (D) terminals. In embodiments of DR detector 40 disclosed herein, such as a multilayer DR detector (400 of FIG. 4), the two-dimensional array of photosensor cells 12 may be formed in a device layer that abuts adjacent layers of the DR detector structure, which adjacent layers may include a rigid glass layer or a flexible polyimide layer or a layer including carbon fiber without any adjacent rigid layers. A plurality of gate driver circuits 228 may be electrically connected to a plurality of gate lines 283 which control a voltage applied to the gates of TFTs 271, a plurality of readout circuits 230 may be electrically connected to data lines 284, and a plurality of bias lines 285 may be electrically connected to a bias line bus or a variable bias reference voltage line 232 which controls a voltage applied to the photodiodes 270. Charge amplifiers 286 may be electrically connected to the data lines 284 to receive signals therefrom. Outputs from the charge amplifiers 286 may be electrically connected to a multiplexer 287, such as an analog multiplexer, then to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) 288, or they may be directly connected to the ADC, to stream out the digital radiographic image data at desired rates. In one embodiment, the schematic diagram of FIG. 2 may represent a portion of a DR detector 40 such as an a-Si:H based indirect flat panel, curved panel, or flexible panel imager.
Incident x-rays, or x-ray photons, 16 are converted to optical photons, or light rays, by a scintillator, which light rays are subsequently converted to electron-hole pairs, or charges, upon impacting the a-Si:H n-i-p photodiodes 270. In one embodiment, an exemplary detector cell 222, which may be equivalently referred to herein as a pixel, may include a photodiode 270 having its anode electrically connected to a bias line 285 and its cathode electrically connected to the drain (D) of TFT 271. The bias reference voltage line 232 can control a bias voltage of the photodiodes 270 at each of the detector cells 222. The charge capacity of each of the photodiodes 270 is a function of its bias voltage and its capacitance. In general, a reverse bias voltage, e.g. a negative voltage, may be applied to the bias lines 285 to create an electric field (and hence a depletion region) across the pn junction of each of the photodiodes 270 to enhance its collection efficiency for the charges generated by incident light rays. The image signal represented by the array of photosensor cells 212 may be integrated by the photodiodes while their associated TFTs 271 are held in a non-conducting (off) state, for example, by maintaining the gate lines 283 at a negative voltage via the gate driver circuits 228. The photosensor cell array 212 may be read out by sequentially switching rows of the TFTs 271 to a conducting (on) state by means of the gate driver circuits 228. When a row of the pixels 22 is switched to a conducting state, for example by applying a positive voltage to the corresponding gate line 283, collected charge from the photodiode in those pixels may be transferred along data lines 284 and integrated by the external charge amplifier circuits 286. The row may then be switched back to a non-conducting state, and the process is repeated for each row until the entire array of photosensor cells 212 has been read out. The integrated signal outputs are transferred from the external charge amplifiers 286 to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) 288 using a parallel-to-serial converter, such as multiplexer 287, which together comprise read-out circuit 230.
This digital image information may be subsequently processed by image processing system 34 to yield a digital image which may then be digitally stored and immediately displayed on monitor 26, or it may be displayed at a later time by accessing the digital electronic memory containing the stored image. The flat panel DR detector 40 having an imaging array as described with reference to FIG. 2 is capable of both single-shot (e.g., static, radiographic) and continuous (e.g., fluoroscopic) image acquisition.
FIG. 3 shows a perspective view of an exemplary prior art generally rectangular, planar, portable wireless DR detector 300 according to an embodiment of DR detector 40 disclosed herein. The DR detector 300 may include a flexible substrate to allow the DR detector to capture radiographic images in a curved orientation. The flexible substrate may be fabricated in a permanent curved orientation, or it may remain flexible throughout its life to provide an adjustable curvature in two or three dimensions, as desired. The DR detector 300 may include a similarly flexible housing portion 314 that surrounds a multilayer structure, or core, comprising a flexible photosensor array portion 22 of the DR detector 300. The housing portion 314 of the DR detector 300 may include a continuous, rigid or flexible, x-ray opaque material or, as used synonymously herein a radio-opaque material, surrounding an interior volume of the DR detector 300. The housing portion 314 may include four flexible edges 318, extending between the top side 321 and the bottom side 322, and arranged substantially orthogonally in relation to the top and bottom sides 321, 322. The bottom side 322 may be continuous with the four edges and disposed opposite the top side 321 of the DR detector 300. The top side 321 comprises a top cover 312 attached to the housing portion 314 which, together with the housing portion 314, substantially encloses the core in the interior volume of the DR detector 300. The top cover 312 may be attached to the housing 314 to form a seal therebetween, and be made of a material that passes x-rays 16 without significant attenuation thereof, i.e., an x-ray transmissive material or, as used synonymously herein, a radiolucent material, such as a carbon fiber, carbon fiber embedded plastic, polymeric, elastomeric and other plastic based material.
With reference to FIG. 4, there is illustrated in schematic form an exemplary cross-section view along section 4-4 of the exemplary embodiment of the DR detector 300 (FIG. 3). For spatial reference purposes, one major surface, or side, of the DR detector 400 may be referred to as the top side 451 and a second major surface, or side, of the DR detector 400 may be referred to as the bottom side 452, as used herein. The core layers, sheets, or plates may be disposed within the interior volume 450 enclosed by the housing 314 and top cover 312 and may include a flexible curved or planar scintillator layer 404 over a curved or planar the two-dimensional imaging sensor array 12 shown schematically as the device layer 402. The scintillator layer 404 may be directly under (e.g., directly connected to) the substantially planar top cover 312, and the imaging array 402 may be directly under the scintillator 404. Alternatively, a flexible layer 406 may be positioned between the scintillator layer 404 and the top cover 312 as part of the core layered structure to allow adjustable curvature of the core layered structure and/or to provide shock absorption. The flexible layer 406 may be selected to provide an amount of flexible support for both the top cover 312 and the scintillator 404, and may comprise a foam rubber type of material. The layers just described comprising the core layered structure each may generally be formed in a rectangular shape and defined by edges arranged orthogonally and disposed in parallel with an interior side of the edges 318 of the housing 314, as described in reference to FIG. 3.
A substrate layer 420 may be disposed under the imaging array 402, such as a rigid glass layer, in one embodiment, or flexible substrate comprising polyimide or carbon fiber upon which the array of photosensors 402 may be formed to allow adjustable curvature of the array, and may comprise another layer of the core layered structure. Under the substrate layer 420 a radio-opaque shield layer 418, such as lead, may be used as an x-ray blocking layer to help prevent scattering of x-rays passing through the substrate layer 420 as well as to block x-rays reflected from other surfaces in the interior volume 450. Readout electronics, including the scanning circuit 28, the read-out circuit 30, the bias circuit 32, and processing system 36 (all shown in FIG. 1) may be formed adjacent the imaging array 402 or, as shown, may be disposed below support member 416 in the form of integrated circuits (ICs) electrically connected to printed circuit boards (PCBs) 424, 425.
The support member 416 may be electrically conductive, such as an aluminum support, or other electrically conductive material. The support member 416, if made from a metal, may also be thermally conductive. As an electrically conductive structure, the support member 416 may be configured to function as a ground plane, or ground circuit, for the PCBs 424, 425. Thus, the support member 416 may be electrically connected to the PCBs 424, 425 using electrically conductive connectors 421. The imaging array 402 may be electrically connected to the readout electronics 424 (ICs) over a flexible connector 428 which may comprise a plurality of flexible, sealed conductive circuits known as chip-on-film (CoF) flex circuits. As a thermally conductive structure, the support member 416 may be configured to also function as a heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the IC chips on the PCBs 424, 425 or IC chips on the CoF flex circuit, as described herein below.
X-ray flux may pass through the radiolucent top panel cover 312, in the direction represented by an exemplary x-ray beam 16, and impinge upon scintillator 404 where stimulation by the high-energy x-rays 16, or photons, causes the scintillator 404 to emit lower energy photons as visible light rays which are then received in the photosensors of imaging array 402. The frame support member 416 may connect the core layered structure to the housing 314 and may further operate as a shock absorber by disposing elastic pads (not shown) between the frame support beams 422 and the housing 314. Fasteners 410 may be used to attach the top cover 312 to the housing 314 and create a seal therebetween in the region 430 where they come into contact. In one embodiment, an external bumper 412 may be attached along the edges 318 of the DR detector 400 to provide additional shock-absorption.
Processes have been developed that enable fabrication of the image sensor array and core layers onto durable thin substrates that are enclosed in a carbon fiber housing having a unitary structure. This highly durable substrate enables the use of alternative housing components that are lighter in weight.
In one embodiment illustrated in FIG. 5, a carbon fiber unitary housing 514 in the form of a four or five sided box is used to create a structurally sound, fluid resistant outer enclosure. The housing 514 has an open end to enable insertion of a multilayer core subassembly 502 into the open end of the housing 514, as shown. The multilayer core subassembly 502 may include a metal ground plate, or plane, onto which the sensor panel with attached scintillator, sensor readout electronics, and image data processing circuit boards are mated. After insertion of the multilayer core subassembly 502 into the housing 514, an end cap, or cover, may be mounted onto the open end of the housing 514 to complete the enclosure.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.